Safe and efficient gene transfer systems are necessary for the development of effective human somatic gene therapies. One approach to somatic gene transfer is to use a recombinant virus to efficiently shuttle genetic material into a recipient cell. The goal of the core facility is to provide investigators with the reagents and expertise necessary to utilize recombinant viruses in the development of gene therapies of cystic fibrosis and genetic diseases. The core, which is an independent facility housed in 1250 sq ft of laboratory space, provides extensive experience in the development of recombinant retroviruses and recombinant adenoviruses. Additional expertise is being developed to utilize adeno associated viruses for somatic gene transfer. Specific services are listed below: (1) Provide consultation to individual investigators on the use of recombinant viruses for specific projects; (2) Instruct the investigator on the technical aspects of vector construction and virus production and analysis; (3) Assemble libraries of vectors and recombinant viruses with relevant supporting information; (4) Provide investigators participating in the center access to BL2+ facilities for experiments involving recombinant viruses; (5) Perform simple repetitive analyses such as plaque assays for adenoviruses or helper virus assays for retroviruses and adenoviruses; (6) When appropriate, provide a comprehensive service for vector/virus production, including vector construction and virus production and testing. Dr. Wilson's research program emphasizes the development of new technologies for somatic gene transfer. His position as Director of the Vector core provides a convenient mechanism for rapidly disseminating technology developed in his laboratory or other laboratories in the IHGT.